onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Two enemies work together: Space Pirate VS Future Pirates
Part 1 In the future, the Future Pirates and Space Pirates are clashing over a strange orb they found in an old science lab. Their fight over the orb is interupted by a larg creature with 6 eyes and large fangs that bears no resemblance to anything they've ever seen before. Kraken, decides the situation is too dangerous and attempts to flee but the Future pirates anger the creature. Just then the orb glows and the two crews find themselves surrounded by countryside. They are suprised by the presence of yet another group of individuals known (The straw hat crew, but they don't know this at this point). After a discussion with the crew, they discover they are now 1,000 years in the past. Before they can find out who the people are, Kraken spots the orb held by the groups leader and attempts to grab it but the Future pirates help the captain retain it, forcing Kraken to retreat. Luffy if fasinated by the orb and comments on how he can see his refection. The future pirates are trying to work out how to send them and the Space Pirates back to the future, stating it is dangerous to be where they are. As night falls, Kraken decides to attempt to get the orb off of the Future pirates. A battle presues, the leader of the Future pirates fights on Luffy's side. After Kraken takes a beating, he asks the captain who he is, when Luffy introduces him, Kraken is shocked. At that moment, the captain of the Futur pirates attacks Luffy. Johnny Gat reveals that his ancestor was a great and powerful pirate who was undefeated and bragged about his power daily. One day, Luffy came along and defeated the man, causing his crew to depart because they only followed the one they believed was the strongest. The man lost his crew, his diginity and his power, worst still the Marines captured him and put him to death. His family have been through 1,000 years of shame. At that moment, the beast from the future appears out of the bush, however Kraken points out that the centre eye of the six is not the same colour; this is another beast. The beast promptly floors the three crew but just as he goes for the kill, a net appears around the beast. A man who has an identical name to Johnny Gat's ancestor claims the beast belongs to him now and plans to sell the beast for profit. At that moment, the beast begins to make a beautiful sound and Luffy realises the beast is not that ferious at all. Johnny Gat's ancestor boasts his undeated status and he and his crew attack and swarm the three crews. As a fight betweem the two presues, Johnny Gat sees the events that led to his ancestors defeat occuring and realises his family need not be ashamed; his ancestor was a ass and deserved the pounding he was getting from Luffy. As the man is defeated, the orb begins to glow. As the orb glows they begin to disappear. Robin attempts to ask the two crews about the future, both say it would change history if they told them, but reveal they could not comprehend what their destinies have in store for them anyway as it is too amazing and complex to know where to begin and end. Both crews are sent back to the future. In the future they find there is an orb, but after examining it they conclude its not the same one they saw in the past. The truth of what the orb is gets revealed as it cracks and opens up, revealing that is was an egg for another creature and as soon as it opens its eyes, the other creature from the future begins to nurse it. The two crews puts things aside as they ealise the orb wasn't worth fighting over in the first place, but as they wonder how the mother found tis child, both vanish into nothing. The two crews laugh and call a truce on their rivalry briefly to have some fun and party at being lucky to meet the lengdary Monkey D. Luffy. Part 2 Category:Fanon Story